Three Seconds
by FoxGeisha
Summary: Three seconds can mean a lot in the long run. -Moments of Danni's life. No pairings. OC. Told through snippets.-


**Heartfelt**

"It's a baby girl," the doctor announced, handing the now clean and swaddled child to the exhausted woman. The curly haired blonde gave a tired smile and took the babe, cradling the dark haired girl close.

The woman cooed down at her child, running a finger down a smooth cheek. "If only your daddy could see you," she murmured softly, a quiet smile playing at her lips. "He's going to adore you. You'll have to give him a big smile when he comes, baby girl." The child blinked large, dark eyes up at her and made a quiet squeaking noise, as if agreeing.

The woman laughed gently, her smile widening into a large, heartfelt grin. She leaned back against the pillows behind her more firmly, continuing to take in her child. "You have great things in store for you, Danni Mae Beckman," she whispered, eyes softening as she rocked the child gently.

**Choose**

"Daddy!" the squealed word was what greeted the Red Hair pirates the moment they landed on the deserted beach on the other side of the island, away from the village. A chubby two year old gave the pirates a gappy smile as she toddled somewhat unsteadily over the sand and towards the dark haired first mate.

Benn let a grin cross his face as he scooped the little girl up into his arms, making her squeal with laughter and cling onto the strong arms holding her. His crewmates shared grins behind the man's back, as Benn settled the still giggling toddler on his hip and started making his way over to the smiling woman waiting a little ways away.

"Have you been behaving, Danni?" Benn asked, quirking an eyebrow at his daughter, who shrugged her shoulders, a rather mischievous grin on her face. The two reached the awaiting blonde, who smiled in greeting, placing a kiss on the pirate's cheek.

She then mock glared at the man and scolded, "I think your captain's been a bad influence on Danni." Benn hummed in question, and would have received a prompt answer, if said captain hadn't popped up with a large grin.

"Me? A bad influence?" he joked innocently, making his first mate roll his eyes. "You wound me, Trisha!"

Patricia put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the red haired man, "Really? Then pray tell, _why _did my daughter draw _your_ jolly roger on _my_ wall?" A rather crude version considering the girl was two, but still recognizable enough. Shanks whistled as he looked off to the side, shrugging his shoulders innocently. Benn sighed, absently stopping Danni from grabbing the lit cigarette in his mouth, making her pout.

With her attempt at entertainment gone, and the adults talking, the two year old snuggled against her dad's shoulder, inhaling his scent. The smell of salty air, cloves and a faint metallic twang lulled the tired toddler to sleep. She had woken up much earlier than usual in her excitement to see her dad, but she'd choose sleeping on her dad then not seeing her dad at all.

**Starlight**

Nights were Danni's favorite time of day, when the stars shone bright and the moon hung above, ever watchful. Her mother took her down to the beach, where the breeze had the ever present salty twang that never failed to lull the child to sleep, smiling. Danni never saw her dad anymore, and she only had faint memories of strong shoulders and the smell of the sea, cloves and metal, but her mother never failed to tell her stories of her dad and how much he loved them.

Her mother would always point out the different constellations in the sky and whisper in the sleepy child's ears, "Even though your daddy's far away, we're all underneath the same sky, sharing the starlight." Danni fell asleep to the crashing of the waves and her mother's voice and the faint memory of strong arms holding her close.

**Tender**

Danni's mother died when she was seven.

The funeral had been small and simple, and even hours after it was done, Danni had stayed squatted in front of the grave and tracing her mother's engraved name on the headstone. The day had been unbearably bright and breezy, and though she had felt sad and lost, she thought the weather fitting. Her mother had been bright and warm and oh so tender, even on her death bed coughing up blood and telling her daughter that she loved her so much, and to make her father proud.

A warm hand landed on the child's shoulder and she blinked up at the weathered doctor, who gave her a sympathetic smile as he whispered gently, "We should get you home, Danni." She simply nodded and stood, fingers lingering briefly before she curled her hands in the doctor's and let him lead her back home.

She would pack her things the next day and live with the doctor's son's family. Apparently, they had a boy around her age, and had been willing to take her in.

**Waiting**

Danni fell sick when she was ten.

Her older brother had nursed her as best as he could, when she had broken out into a high fever and harsh coughs one evening. When it had yet to cease even when three days had passed and she began coughing up blood, he had gone to the doctor (his grandfather had passed away finally two years ago). Danni had been close to delirious when the doctor came and diagnosed her with the same illness that had taken her mother away from her.

When the doctor and her brother thought her to be asleep, but really she was resting her eyes (they felt so _heavy_), she heard a solemn whispered conversation between the two. "She has two years, three at best, to live, Roan," the doctor murmured softly, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezing, offering some form of comfort.

Roan had been silent at that proclamation, before asking in a somewhat broken whisper, "Is there nothing you can do? Anything _I_ can do?"

The doctor shook his head and replied, "At best, keep her healthy and away from hard or stressful situations or tasks. And keep her away from ferrywing." Danni struggled to keep awake, but she felt so weak and tired that she had sunk under into the waiting oblivion with the knowledge that she would die before she even got to truly live.

**Searching**

Against all odds, Danni survived the next three years and planned on surviving for a while yet. Her illness had seemed to vanish without a trace, but Danni knew better. When she had gone through her mother's journals, she had discovered that she had gone through a similar process. The sickness seemed to vanish after the first diagnosis before it returned with a vengeance some years later.

Danni was determined to see her father again before that happened. That wish was answered some months after making it.

She was searching through her old home, looking for nothing in particular, when over the crashing of the waves she had heard the sound of people talking cheerily. Considering, the house was on the other side of the island, _away_ from the only village; she was confused as to why she was hearing people, so she went to investigate.

Peeking out from the tree line leading to the beach she was shocked to see a _pirate ship_ and what could only be the _pirate crew_ landing on the shore. Being only thirteen going on fourteen, the very idea of pirates sent an excited thrill through her, especially when her _father_ was a pirate. It never occurred to her that this might be her dad's crew.

"Danni?" The sound of her name startled her and she was met with the sight of a broad shouldered man with long dark hair and equally dark eyes looking at her bewilderment and somewhat amused affection.

The scent of the salty sea and cloves and metal filled her nostrils and she stared at him with wide eyes before blurting, "Daddy?"

**Easy**

It hadn't been easy learning how to use the rifle, but she had persevered and by the time her dad had to leave again, she was adequate. The entire crew had gotten a laugh when during a spar with her dad, the girl had used her rifle as a bat, without knowing that her dad used his rifle in much the same way. Shanks had been laughing for days about that, much to the girl's embarrassment and her dad's exasperation.

When she had told the crew about her mother's death, they had thrown a party in celebration of her life. Danni got her first taste of alcohol then; much to her father's consternation (it had been all his captain's fault; so maybe his wife had been right when she had called the man a bad influence on their daughter). Surprisingly, she enjoyed the liquor and could hold it rather well. Shanks had been in hysterics, making a comment about how the girl was almost a carbon copy of her dad.

Danni enjoyed the time she got to spend with her dad, and the crew, but it wasn't long before the pirates left and she was alone again. She spent that night gazing up at the night sky and letting the waves lull her to sleep, the faint scent of cloves and metal soothing her loneliness.

**Calling**

Roan had long since noticed that his sister heard the calling of the big blue and she would one day venture out there and explore. He just hoped she wouldn't make the journey alone and she would make memories full of life and happiness. He didn't want her to die alone and with bitter memories.

So when she brought home two boys for lunch and her face had brightened immensely when the one with the straw-hat talked animatedly about being the pirate king, he relaxed. His little sister (even if it wasn't by blood) wouldn't be alone in her freedom.

**Sweet**

The night before the three were set to sail, Danni took them to her old house and then the beach she had spent so many nights with and without her mother on. Luffy had been ecstatic, bouncing around everywhere and poking anything and everything. Zoro had been understanding, a silent presence beside her as she told them about her mother.

They spent the night on the beach, with Danni pointing out the many constellations and the stories behind them, sharing a jug of alcohol between her and Zoro (Luffy had refused, and she had given him the meat she'd brought with them). It was a sweet and precious memory and Danni would never let herself forget it.

**Destiny**

Danni didn't believe in destiny, but standing amongst her crew and having a party on the ship as they had finally reached their goals, she couldn't help but be happy that she had one with these people.

xxx

FOXGEISHA: So, I've had this idea floating through my head for a while now, so I decided I would type it up and post it as a special something since I won't be posting the next chapter of Calls Me Home for a while yet. It's not the best, or exactly what I wanted, but I'm pretty satisfied with it!

But anyways. Tell me what you think!

Happy Valentine's Day! 


End file.
